


Bathe Me

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Bathing, Deviated fic related to Enraptured, F/M, NSFW, SMUTTY SMUT, Seriously NSFW, Seriously its smut, Smut, its so ugh, slightly fluffy, so don't be looking, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is covered in guts and gore and Fen'Harel is suggesting a bath to clean her up. No really.</p><p>Lavellan x Fen'Harel</p><p>KINK PROMPT from theblackdash. (Intimate bathing scene)</p><p>---<br/>EXPLICIT. NOT SAFE FOR FRICKING WORK. STUPID SMUT. BATHING THINGS. DARN IT. TURN AWAY YOUR INNOCENT EYES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe Me

Lavellan drew her bow close to her body, blood and gore painted on her very being but she was unfazed. Fen’harel could never understand how a female could remain a straight face at the amount of blood she bathed in.

He had to ask Andruil how she did that.

Shaking his head, the male elf made his way towards her. The song of spells ebbed away as his magic slowly stilled from his fingertips. The wolf smirked at Lavellan as her expression melded into that of annoyance, “You and your magic... I will be forever envious.”

“Why is that so, _da’assan_?” He chuckled as his long willowy fingers tucked a stray strand of her crimson hair behind her pierced ears. She felt herself flush at his small action but swatted his hand, embarrassed at how casual he was.

“You stay so…” Silver eyes studied him, noting the elegant creases of his silk clothing, “pristine. It’s almost unfair.” He let out a hearty chuckle, letting the mirth seep into his dark blue eyes. “Come; let’s wash that gore from you.” He grasped her hand and made his way towards a certain destination.

She took a look of herself; indeed she was soaked in blood. She wanted to tell him that bathing could wait a little later but he was already guiding her elsewhere. And she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of his hand around hers.

* * *

The small waterfall tumbled down the slate gray rocks, creating a comforting white noise around them. He smirked at the thoughts running its course in his mind as his hand released hers. It was private enough for the both of them but he’d like to be sure. Soft murmurs escaped his lips as he cast the invisible wards around them, placing an intricate mirage to hide their little haven.

Lavellan eyed the clear water; how the blue hue reminded her of his eyes. She’d never tell him of course. The young huntress turned to him as he slowly made his way to the water and she sighed, “Are you truly sure of wading to the water with all those clothes?”

He threw a smirk her way, “My, I did not take your eagerness to undress me, _da’assan_.” She flushed scarlet and huffed at his antics.

“I’m not too keen on undressing you but please don’t hamper me if the cold gets you.” She seethed at him, nervous at his presence. She truly wanted to undo all the gore on her skin but his presence made her jittery. What was his effect on her truly?

“Will you leave me in peace to bathe?”

“And miss on the valuable show? I say nay, emma’lath.” His pet name irked her; how he casually calls her love, it unsettled her.

“If so then I will wade into the water with my clothes on,” She proceeded to trudge into the pond. She gasped at the cold touch of the water, shuddering at how gore washed away from her skin. She tinted the water red in her battle paint, relishing at how her flesh was clean again.

“You spoilsport.” His voice was behind her this time; it drew shivers down her spine. She spun to face him but his hands settled on her shoulders and he pressed her forward.

“If you truly will stay clothe, I shall too. Now,” He pressed her towards the waterfall, the tumbling stream of water splashing around them, “let us get you clean.”

She obliged his pushing and stepped towards the waterfall, the soft cascade falling unto them. It washed away the gore from her, cleansing every fiber of her. She raised her face to catch more of the water, relishing its kiss on her branded cheeks.

He smiled down at her, relishing at the warmth her body crashed on him as the cold water around him chilled his skin. Their clothing weighed down on them, tugging them and dragging them along with the flow.

And he felt curious, ever curious.

The wolf smiled to himself before his lips drifted to her pierced ear. He pressed a kiss upon it, trailing his lips along its length. He grew bold and grazed his tip, relishing how she shuddered against him. He dragged his hands along her back, grazing his fingernails over her tunic.

“Fen’harel, wh-”

“Shh.” He whispered against her ear, and this time he took the lobe into his mouth. He nipped on it, pulled the small flesh with his teeth. He could hear her gasp and she arched away from him. His hands trailed along her sides, igniting her skin underneath his ministrations. A wandering hand trailed to her breast, cupping the soft flesh through her clothing.

His lips dropped to her nape, kissing the chilled flesh. He let his tongue trail a wet path, earning a gasp in reward. He smiled against her skin,

“These clothes are in the way. You’ll freeze to death in them.”

“Then, take them away.” She taunted, egging him to continue.

“Certainly.” His hands sought for the ties that held her clothing to her lithe frame. Ever so slowly, he pulled on each one, relishing how they revealed much of her skin to his wandering hands. Each ribbon was pulled free, baring her flesh to the cold assault. Yet his hands were warm as they palmed her breast, her head settled upon his shoulder while his fingers teased her nipples to hard peaks.

He rolled them, eliciting soft cries from her lips that she could not hold back. “My, you’re quite vocal.”

“Shut up.” She spoke between clenched teeth and he chuckled, pressing a kiss on her brow. “As you wish, my lady.”

He pinched her nipples, and she keened against him. He trailed down his lips to the junction of her neck and nipped at her skin. His finger drew lines down to her stomach leaving a trail of fire as she moaned against him.

He murmured a spell against her skin and soft fire burned upon his fingertips, and they trailed to her leggings. His willowy digits pulled on the string of her bottoms, wearing the fabric until they slid down her legs. She shook against him again, brushing her pert bottom against his ever-hardening arousal.

And this time, he groaned against her. She stilled and looked at him, and she found only fire. Lust-glazed blue eyes and she knew, her own silver ones probably mirrored his. He took her lips, pressing them so deeply that he knew he was crushing her against the rocks.

She caught his hands and stilled them and he paused. He waited for her, waited her silent no but instead she spun around. This time his eyes roved her skin, taking note of every flushed color of her skin. The soft rise of her breast to the scarred lines on her stomach. His eyes drank much of her, licking his lips at how delectable she was to him.

Her small calloused hands wrapped around his neck but she fisted his damped hair in one hand and drew his face closed to hers.

“You’re much too clothed, Fen’harel.” She spoke, her voice heavy with lust as her other hand toyed with the hem of his robes. He chuckled against her lips and pressed upon them.

“I presume you know how to remedy that.” His breath sent tingles down to her toes and indeed she knew how. Her hand gripped his hair, pulling him down while her lips ravished on his mouth. Her wandering hand shrugged the robes from his shoulders, sending the chilled water on his skin. Lavellan’s warm palm ran across the planes of his stomach leaving only heated flesh in its wake.

Her hand released his hair and ran her nails down to his back as he now ravished her lips. His kisses were hard, bruising and his teeth wearied her bottom lip with his attention. His hands, fingertips alight with his magic, trailed lower drawing glyphs on her skin as he brought them towards the junction of her legs.

And she gasped. Warmth pressed so teasingly against her clit as his lips drew a peak into his mouth. The hot cavern teasing her nipple, rolling the soft nub with his tongue. She let out a throaty moan, he voice heady with pleasure.

He palmed her, relishing the slickness of her folds against his hand. He teased the little nub a little more, weaning as much moans as he could from her mouth before his mouth released it. He attended the other one, pulling as much of the sweet sounds from her.

She bit her lower lip, glaring down at the dreadful man as he held her gaze. Mischief was so boldly written in them and he bit her. Blunt teeth upon the small nub and she came.

She gasped against his skin, seething at how his tongue pulled on her nipple. His hand set itself to work, pressing softly against her clit. He drew his head back, smirking at her as he ran his digit along the slit.

She grit her teeth and gripped on his shoulders as he teased her. He pressed a kiss upon the valley of her breasts, “Ah, ah, you are quite wet , Lavellan.”

“It is the water’s fault.” She spoke pointedly, squirming underneath his touch.

“Truly, then how come I am able to do this?” With one single digit, he buried himself into her heat. She gasped at his entry, throwing her head back and catching more of the waterfall into her warm flesh. “Fenedhis!”

He chuckled, letting the single finger prod inside of her. She clenched around him, trapping him in soft heat. He kissed her skin, relishing the soft moans she was emitting as he slowly pumped the finger into her.

His other hand ran his long fingertips along her inner thigh, leaving a heated trail and invisible glyphs drawing flames unto her already inflamed flesh. She eyed him, her silver eyes glazed in lust and she drew her hands to the intricate belts by his waist. Deft fingers made quick work with them and his robes draped around him, his arousal so brazenly appraised in her eyes.

Small calloused hands splayed on his flat stomach, slowly trailing lower as curiosity drew a line for her. Her fingers gripped him, warm in the cold cascade and he grunted against her. Her small hand pumped him, drawing his shaft up and down in her heat. His own finger buried itself inside of her, drawing a soft chill in the hot cavern of her sex.

He drew his digit back, trailing it along her slit but plunged back in. However, this time it was not alone. His two fingers probed her, scissored inside her as if making room for whats to come and she gasped against him. Breast pressed upon his lips as she arched against his touch.

He suckled on her nipple as he explored her intimately, silencing the groans from his lips as she drew her hand and down his shaft. She was so wet, so exquisitely ready.

And she knew.

He drew his fingers out, a feral grin split on his face as he rose to kiss her. His right hand drew her leg up, bent upon his waist as his tip brushed against her folds. His fingers gripped her hip, wanting, waiting, taunting her to draw the spell from his lips.

Her hand trailed higher from his cock, relishing the feel of his weeping tip against her palm. He toyed with the tip, pressing the soft pad of her fingertip against the small ‘o’. She released him, splayed her fingers upon his pelvis, drawing circle upon his flesh. Lavellan gripped his hair in the other, lips nipping at the lobe of his ear.

And she whispered, hot breath against his skin,

“Dread Wolf, take me.”

And with her command, he buried himself inside her. The warm heat summoning a low groan from his parted lips while she gasped at his entry. His hands held her wrists and caged them above her as he gripped her hip. He stilled, hoping to ease his entry.

He caught her gaze, molten silver and he moved. Soft, slow thrusts into her, relishing how she basked her heat around him. His lips found hers and he pressed against them, driving himself deeper each thrust he made.

She gasped against his lips, forehead pressed against his while her eyes closed in pleasure. “Open them.” He spoke and she did, glazed and unsteady as he drove inside her. Each measured thrust creating an odd sensation inside her.

She drew her lips from his and pressed upon his cheek, body arching to his touch. “You’re a wolf, are you not? At this pace, you feel much like a hare.” And she drew back, grin plastered on her face. Ah, ever the spitfire but he was up to the challenge.

And he drew back, unsheathed from her warmth but his tip ran along her slit. She groaned against him, pressed forward to meet him but he only provided more distance. She grumbled against him, eyes glaring at his face, “You insufferable man!”

“Ah, ah.” He chuckled against her, his cock rolling up and down her slit. She gasped arching more of her heat to him but he didn’t enter her, he teased her so relentlessly. She struggled against his grip, even as his fingers trailed down to her clit. Fen’harel drew a soft glyph and she moaned against him, her eyes rolling back as his fingers toyed with the sensitive nub.

She tried to stifle much of her voice but failed as she arched so much against him. “You- you…!”

“Yes?” He taunted, relishing the conflicted look on her face as he continued his onslaught. No coherent thoughts ran her mind as wanton cries gushed from her lips. She gripped on his loose robes, arching more of her body against his. He plunged one finger into her and hissed at how her wet heat was so delicious.

He pressed his lips upon her forehead, “Is there something that you want, Lavellan?” Her name rolled from his tongue, incurring a shudder from her. She lowered her head to his shoulder and bit him. The wolf groaned against her ear and this time he entered her, hard.

She let out a loud moan, throwing her head back as he thrusted himself so quickly. Each rough dive covered him in molten heat. His soft groans mirrored her own as his heated skin met her own. He thrusted so deeply, so wantonly as she bared herself in front of him. Eyes open as he requested.

He drew her leg higher, bringing himself closer to her as her cries sore higher. His rhythm was fast, unmatched and her voice sung her pleasure. His pelvis met hers as he plunged further, drawing her closer to the edge. She was so close and he knew.

His hand curled around her thigh, keeping it afloat as his fingers teased her clit. She keened at his ministrations, shaking her head at the sensation he was bringing her. He pulled on the nub, eliciting much louder cries from her gasping mouth. She froze beneath him, eyes closed in restraint. The trickster bent down to her, thrusts so insistent, she could never match his pace. His lips were upon her ear, she could feel the smile that was painted on them.

“ _Come._ ” His voice was so loud in her mind.

Her world broke around her, white hot and iridescent as stars shone behind her eyes. She clenched around him, her voice a soft cry of pleasure as her nails drew crescents upon her palms. And he followed her, spilling his very essence into her, a low growl at his lust.

He leaned against her, body spent from their lovemaking while his hand released her bruised wrists. She breathed so deeply against him, forehead pressed upon his while her arms wrapped around his neck. The waterfall was easing out the heat from their form.

He eased himself out of her, each elf letting out a gasp at the loss. She frowned up at him, “Do remind me never to let you bathe me.”

He chuckled, “Remind me to remind you then, _da’assan_.”

His large hand removed the clothing from her lithe frame as hers released the hanging robes from his wide shoulders They drifted away with the current  but were stuck by a cluster of blood lotus.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hands held hers. She stared at him, and suddenly realization crept on her features as she caught the wandering thought the wolf had, “Oh you are not-”

He smothered her in kisses; and the day drew on as his lips never left hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited it a bit since it was a little wonky. I understand that there are a lot of rehashing I did on this case since, to be honest, it truly is my first time writing smut. Therefore, I truly admit that I picked up some inspiration from various fiction I have read.
> 
> I hope it was okay. @A@


End file.
